Apperentice to the prince of all saiyans
by Sister Of The Pharaoh
Summary: Lucia, like Goku is a saiyan raised on earth. But when she feels she must get stronger, she decides to prove herself and become the apprentice to the prince of all Saiyans. Will she prove herself to Vegeta and become the fighter she wants to be? Will follow some of super and the game xenoverse 2


**Sister of the pharaoh: Greetings! My name is Sister of the pharaoh! I'm working on writing stories for different anime's so I decided to write a four shot for an anime I never thought I would like as much I do. Dragon Ball Z!**

 **This is gonna take place in the second xenoverse video game, so my OC will be the lead. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my original character and story idea.**

* * *

 _In a place far away from earth, their is a world that exist in a completely different area of time. That world, is where our story takes place._

 _This is Conton city, a city where multiple type of people gather. In this world where mountain valleys and modern city buildings combine, humans, Saiyns, half saiyans, and aliens of types live together. Working side by side to protect the peace in this ever growing metropolis. Many of the residents are young warriors, eager to fight and prove their worth on the battle field. Those wishing to help protect this world, have the hopes of joining the time patrol. As a time patroller, one takes on different missions to protect peoples memories. Correcting changes made in history in order to keep things as it should be._

 _Goku, along with the other Z fighters also in habit this world and act as mentors to share their skills the new generation. Since they are the heroes of the very history the time patrollers have sworn to protect, becoming the apprentice of one would be a great way to stronger. So many time patrollers are eager to seek one as a master. Yet not every Z fighter will take on a student easily. Some are looking for strong students to take under their wing. It's for this reason that many are hoping to pass a special class being held at capsule corporation today. For the one that does will become apprentice to Vegeta, the prince of all sayins and rival to the hero Goku._

 _This is the hope of one girl. One who dreams of becoming a time patroller and the strongest of all before her. Little does she know that she will so much more than that. By overcoming her past and facing her demons, she will become something even more amazing._

 _Her name is Lucia. And this, is her story._

* * *

In an arena at capsule corporation that was normally used for training, many young and promising fighters stood anxiously and excited.

Today was going to be a fighting tournament to see who would become the apprentice to the prince of all saiyns. Among these fighters, one was a girl who gave off an aura that was different from all the others. A cold, yet dangerous wave full of anger seemed to be emanating from the female warrior. As if she was experiencing her own emotional struggle, one that only she could fight alone. With her heart as the battle field, her striking purple eyes showed the war that was raging inside her soul. As well as wearing down spirit.

The female warrior had long black spiky hair that she wore in a low pony tail with a red hair tie. The young girl that appeared to be seventeen, wore a pink skirt that went down a little past her knees. Her top was skin tight in a light aqua green color with short sleeves and yellow shoulder pads. Along with a light blue sash tied around her waist. Completing her outfit was a pair of white boots with pink tips. They had plenty of scratches on them, like they had seen plenty of battles.

The girl was quite and stood apart from the crowd of fighters who were all chatting with each other anxiously. Some we're aliens, most we're humans, a few we're namekina's. Only one in this group was a saiyan. Yet despite the different races, they all had high hopes and worried nerves about the trail to come in common. After a few moments, the door in front of the room opened and everyone suddenly grew quiet.

With a proud and strong feel about him, the others became intimidated as Vegeta walked into the room. His confidence was as overwhelming as his very presence. He was looking over everyone in the room quietly walking across the white tiled floor. Judging all of their power . Only a few seemed to peek his interest. After going to the front of the crowd, the saiyan prince turned towards everyone to speak.

"Alright, all of you are here to try out to be my apprentice correct?"

Most in the crowd gave a shout in agreement to which Vegeta nodded and smirked before he continued speaking.

"Alright then, let's finish quickly. All of you come at me at once!"

Everyone suddenly grew quiet and gasped in shock while others seemed to look to each other confused. Vegeta then began to explain the rules

"Here's how this work, either one of you or a group can come at me. If you can keep going after I attack you, I'll fight you in a full on match. If you can't, you can leave. Understood?"

At this, a large muscular man walked up to Vegeta. He was at least six feet tall, towering over the proud saiyin. The body builder who was obviously human, was dressed in a black tank top, green cargo pants and brown combat boots. On his hands, he wore fingerless gloves with metal spikes on the knuckles. Completing his outfit was a red headband tied across his forehead to keep his dirt brown hair out of his face. He stared down at Vegeta with angry yellow eyes and spoke in a loud booming voice.

"Who do you think you are? YOU ARROGANT SLUG! I am the next best contender to enter the worlds strongest tournament and have won every boxing championship this year! You think you can call yourself a fighter when you don't have one title to your name? Huh? You little-"

The man didn't get a chance to finish his insult, for Vegeta had landed a punch right in the body builders stomach. Making him double over in pain and fall to the ground. Vegeta then looked down at the man, completely unimpressed as he spoke.

"There's only one title I care about, and it's one that I don't have to prove to the likes of you. Let me take a wild guess, you only train as little as five hours, every three days at a time, correct? That might be enough to strengthen your weak human body, but that's just for show. I doubt you've even been in a real fight like you're claiming you have. I plan on training only the strongest person who plans to devote themselves to being the best. Not some fool, looking to show off. NOW LEAVE!"

The body builder then ran out of the arena with his tail between his legs. Vegeta scoffed at the coward before turning towards the rest of the group.

"Alright, if there is anyone else here like that fool, I suggest you quit and leave now."

No one left. They all got quiet and began to power up, taking on fighting stances. Vegeta smirked and gave the command to start.

"Very well, let's begin!"

All at once, groups charged in and attacked Vegeta, who countered each one like they were standing still. For a while all Vegeta did was doge attacks, moving at speeds that were too fast for the naked eye. Before too long though, people were falling to the floor from his punches. Group attacks were becoming single attacks which were becoming less and less. Vegeta was getting disappointed, thinking that none of the people here were serious about becoming his pupil.

Suddenly, from out of no where an incredibility strong punch hit the Saiyan prince right in his face. Making him lose his balance slightly. After steading himself, Vegeta looked to see who was able to finally land a hit on him.

He looked up to see the girl with the striking violet eyes. A deep fire burning within them as she spoke for the first time that day.

"You said whoever got to hit you even once get a one on one match, right? Well, I just did."

Vegeta stared at the girl for a moment, noticing her power level was binging to rise. He then smirked and answered her.

"Indeed you did. And getting a hit on me is not something easily accomplished. But then again, your not human like the rest of these fools are you?"

"No, I'm a saiyan like you." The girl answered.

Making all spectators in the room gasp and gossip. A saiyan? Could there really have been more than just three survivors? How would that even be possible? These question and more began to spring up while Vegeta stood there. A slight look of surprise on his face as well as he looked over the girls power. Thinking things through before finally speaking.

"Yes well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. We are a hearty race after all. And since you did land a blow on me, I'll honor you with a battle. This will decide weather or not I think you have the potential of becoming my apprentice."

Vegeta then turned to everyone else in the room.

"Everyone clear the area! If you wish to watch, do so from the outside. This is going be a battle between saiyains after all. Now leave!"

All the others cleared out of the arena. Leaving the two saiyains alone, standing opposite sides of each other. The room gained a feel of seriousness and the two were sizing up one another. Preparing themselves for the fight about to happen.

"So then, what's your name?" Vegeta asked.

The girl was quite for second. A bit of nervousness was in her eyes for a spilt second.

"I'd rather keep that to myself till after the match, sir."

"And I'd rather half of people who showed up for this weren't morons, but that didn't happen. Come on, telling me your name can't be that hard." Vegeta said.

With a heavy sigh, the girl complied and told the saiyain prince her name.

"Lucia."

Vegeta nodded. The two then took up fighting stances and began the battle that would determine if Lucia had the guts to become Vegeta's apprentice. Unaware that this was only the beginning. The beginning of the personally journey that the both of them would go on together.

* * *

 **SOTP: Kind of short for a first chapter, but not bad. Hope you enjoyed and please leave nice reviews!**


End file.
